Tendresse
by latitelfemagik
Summary: OS Remus/Hermione. Petit moment de grande tendresse,révélations et résignation, ou quand notre loup-garou et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se trouvent.


OS Remus/Hermione.

Salut à tous!!Voilà mon nouvel OS, tout beau, tout neuf, tout chaud de hier!et oui comme quoi un partiel d'Archéologie et Histoire de la Gaule et quelques heures de baby-sitting peuvent être des plus fructueux! Je le dédicace à ma petite emy qui s'est exilée en Irlande!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Tendresse._

Remus était couché sur son lit, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux en entendant le bruit distinct d'une conversation mais abandonna vite l'idée de se relever et se rendormit.

« Sirius ! » cria Harry en se jetant dans les bras de son parrain.

Hermione et Ginny souriaient, heureuses de ces retrouvailles. Sirius les salua chaleureusement avant de les mener au jardin où ils se prélassèrent.

« Comment s'est passé la pleine lune ? » demanda Hermione en s'étirant. Elle regarda les jeunes époux Potter et vit qu'ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Elle sourit et reporta son attention sur le parrain de son meilleur ami.

« Bien, depuis qu'on s'est installé ici Lunard est bien plus calme, on peut sortir dans le jardin et la forêt, au moins il ne se mutile plus c'est soulageant. »

« Tu n'as pas trop de mal à le contrôler ? »

« Voyons Moins ne t'inquiètes pas, sous la forme de Patmol je ne risque rien ! on joue comme des petits fous toute la nuit. » rit l'animagus.

« Si', tu ne risques rien ?c'est pour ça que tu boites légèrement de la jambe gauche ? »

« Ah…c'est rien, et puis c'est ma faute, Lunard n'y est pour rien. »

« Et comment va-t-il ? »

« Toujours aussi fatigué…mais j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est de plus en plus difficile pour lui » soupira-t-il.

Hermione détourna les yeux et observa les alentours. Elle se sentait tellement bien ici, dans cette petite maison perdue au milieu des bois. Elle sentit le bras de Sirius s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et la serrer contre son torse. Elle s'y blottit avec plaisir et profita de sa chaleur.

« Mione, est-ce que… »

« Je vais bien…promis, juste un peu fatiguée. »

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et soupira d'aise. Sirius rit intérieurement en lui caressant les cheveux. Depuis la guerre, Hermione avait changé, plus introvertie elle ne souriait que lorsqu'elle était entourée de ses amis, parlait moins et avait constamment l'air fatigué. Mais elle se remettait petit à petit. Sirius et elle avaient beaucoup parlé, s'étaient confiés, il la considérait comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il aimait plus que tout l'avoir dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Et il était heureux de la voir reprendre vie, de revoir l'ancienne Hermione réapparaître, elle avait enfin accepté la mort de Ron.

Sirius entendit un bruit et vit Remus se pencher vers sa protégée. Hermione sentit une grande main se poser sur sa nuque et de douces lèvres se poser sur sa tempe. Sirius la sentit alors se décontracter totalement et réalisa qu'elle venait de s'endormir.

Remus s'allongea à ses côtés en grimaçant.

« Ça ne vas pas ? » s'inquiéta le brun.

« Si, si, je me fais vieux c'est tout » répondit le loup-garou.

« 'Mus »

« Ça va Si' je suis juste fatigué. »

Sirius s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son ami, il avait l'air si las, si éreinté, il avait peur que le loup-garou gagne le combat.

« 'Mus tu… »

« Je ne te laisserai pas Sirius, jamais, je te l'ai promis, je me battrai jusqu'au bout ! et je t'assures que je me sens mieux depuis qu'on a emménagé ici ! » le rassura son ami.

La plus grande peur de l'animagus était de se retrouver seul à nouveau, sans plus personne avec qui parler, personne à toucher, personne à qui sourire, avec qui rire…Son regard se posa sur son ami et il le vit fixer Hermione, un léger sourire aux lèvres et un air profondément serein sur le visage.

« Remus, pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas Sirius, je ne peux pas gâcher sa vie… » murmura-t-il en détournant des yeux emplis de douleur.

Un bâillement sonore se fit entendre et Sirius maudit son filleul de se réveiller au milieu de cette conversation. Hermione se réveilla à son tour et s'étira avant de raffermir sa prise sur son père de substitution.

« Hey Mione ! je ne suis pas un coussin ! » s'écria-t-il en gesticulant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans un regard de miel. Si doux, si chaleureux, et cette leur si attirante qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Elle laissa ses yeux le détailler, son t-shirt crème, son jean troué, ses pieds nus, elle plongea à nouveau dans son regard et lui sourit.

Remus était émerveillé, ce sourire mutin, ce nez légèrement retroussé, et ces yeux chocolat pétillants de vie. Il la vit alors se séparer de son coussin vivant et se rapprocher de lui. Son cœur eu un raté lorsqu'il sentit ses petites mains sur son corps et son visage au creu de son cou. Il se retrouvait toujours dans cet état lorsqu'elle le touchait.

Hermione avait fait ce dont elle avait envie…non, besoin rectifia-t-elle mentalement. Elle se blottit étroitement contre lui et frissonna lorsqu'elle ses bras glisser sur sa peau, autour de son corps.

Elle soupira de bien-être.

Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et soupira à son tour.

Le Sirius adolescent applaudi en les sifflant avant d'exploser de rire. L'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Il laissa juste un sourire éclatant naître sur ses lèvres et se leva en silence en faisant signe aux autres de rentrer.

Remus ne pouvait plus se détacher d'elle, sa peau sous ses doigts, la chaleur de son corps, son odeur…son odeur…

Hermione avait conscience qu'elle dépassait les limites qu'elle s'était imposée lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, mais elle en avait tellement besoin…

Remus savait qu'il allait craquer d'une seconde à l'autre, ils avaient été loin l'un de l'autre si longtemps, elle lui avait manqué, et les conversations qu'il avait eu avec Sirius à propos de ses sentiments pour elle y étaient pour beaucoup.

Hermione se sentait si bien, à sa place, en sécurité.

Remus se sentait transcendé et fatigué, fatigué de lutter…

Il releva la tête et retira sa main droite du corps de la Gryffondor pour replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille en une caresse aérienne.

Hermione releva lentement la tête et ses joues rosirent.

Remus vit ses joues rosir, il allait craquer.

Hermione lui sourit timidement.

Ce sourire, ces yeux, il n'allait pas y arriver.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en plongeant une dernière fois dans ces yeux ambrés. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi vivants.

Remus vit cette lèvre rose être délicatement mordue et il sut qu'il était perdu.

Alors il approcha son visage sans la quitter des yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Deux souffles, un gémissement.

Remus s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder.

Hermione enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et le ramena à elle aussitôt.

Remus l'embrassa, avide, depuis le temps qu'il attendait. Il le savait, il était perdu, définitivement perdu.

Des rires au loin, personne ne voulait venir les déranger. Hermione les remercia du fond du cœur, elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, de ce cocon protecteur. Elle se sent si bien, si sereine.

Des rires, des soupirs, des regards, des sourires, des baisers…

« A table ! » hurla Sirius par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Le moment est brisé.

Hermione et Remus se regardent, il y en aura tellement d'autres.

**FIN.**


End file.
